


A Fraldarius & His Ubert

by CitrusKix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Ashelix Week (Fire Emblem), Cats, Cell Phones, Class Differences, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Family, Family Dinners, Games, High School, M/M, Modern Era, Pining, Prompt Fic, Technology, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics, Wealth, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusKix/pseuds/CitrusKix
Summary: Felix was a senior at Saint Seiros Preparatory Academy, and at the school, there was an unspoken rule that the different grade levels would never interact with each other.But then a junior named Ashe came along and screwed that up for Felix, causing the otherwise lonesome boy to fall for his underclassman.(Initially written for Ashelix Week 2020)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 7





	A Fraldarius & His Ubert

Saint Seiros Preparatory Academy is one of the most coveted elite schools that teenagers from all across Fódlan could attend in order to prepare for university. It’s a small school, housing only a few dozen students per grade, but is highly praised for its closeness of professors and staff with its students, its various academic pathways, and its immense quality of living. The school itself received its funding via an expensive yearly tuition that only the most elite of students would be able to regularly pay without falling into severe debt. More than half of the students enrolled during freshmen year dropped the following year, and by senior year, only about a tenth of the initial group remained. But even one year there could set you up for life.

Though it wasn’t forbidden to do so in any regard, there was next to no communication between the various grade levels. Each level primarily kept to themselves, only ever interacting with the others if deemed absolutely necessary. It was the cause for a lot of cut-throat behavior at the academy, something the resident principal, Rhea, often tried to quell, to little or no avail. But occasionally, an act of kindness will break down the barriers between a small number of people.

“Excuse me! I think you dropped this!”

Felix turned around to see a short kid with ashen gray hair that resembled a wet mop running down to hall to him. As a senior, Felix knew everyone in the grade, since only a few of them were left from freshman year, so he could immediately tell the kid was not part of their group. But something about the guy made him stop and wait for him.

When the kid finally caught up to him, slightly out of breath, the jet black haired student eyed him with slight annoyance. “Oh yeah?” he questioned. “What exactly did I drop?”

The kid stuck his hand out to him, and unfurled it to show a small folded piece of mint green paper. “I saw this fall out of one of your bag’s pockets, and I didn’t know if it was important or not, so I just... came running to you,” he explained. “Sorry if it isn’t of any importance. I just didn’t want to be a bystander in case it was.”

‘The kid’s earnest,’ Felix thought to himself. ‘Probably gets bullied to do other people’s work for them.’ He took the paper from his hand and unfolded it before reading it. Indeed, it was his; it was a note from the vice principal Seteth regarding a list of resources Felix could use for his upcoming report on Greek mythology. Folding it back together and sticking it into his pocket, the older student briefly thanked him before walking off.

His eyes slightly widened and could felt his face turn a slight tint of red when the younger student yelled out “Have a nice day!” from behind him, and he increased his speed as he walked off to his next class.

...

The next time the two met, it was later that week at the school’s library. Felix was looking for the resources Seteth had told him to use, weaving in and out of shelves, when he bumped into the kid again. And the kid immediately recognized him.

“Oh! Hello again,” he greeted Felix. His tone was chipper and bright, something that Felix didn’t really understand. “Are you looking for something?”

Felix nodded. “I am,” he flatly stated. “What’s it to you?”

“Oh, well uh, maybe I could help you find it,” the kid offered. “Two pairs of eyes are better than one, after all.”

“That’s not what I’m asking, you idiot.”

The kid looked confused at the jet black haired student’s statement. “Huh? What do you mean by that?” he questioned.

“Oh don’t act dumb,” Felix snapped. “I know you want something from me. Everyone wants something from the Fraldarius family. So spit it out, and maybe I’ll give it to you if you phrase it in a certain way.”

“...To help you, I guess?”

Felix was taken aback by the kid’s words. “I don’t really know you all that well, and I don’t particularly care for a person’s lineage,” the kid explained. “I just like helping others is all. It’s sort of in my nature, I suppose. If you thought I had some ulterior motive, I’m sorry, but you’d be mistaken.” He then stuck his hand out to Felix. “Perhaps what we need to do is to properly introduce ourselves to each other, so there’s no hostilities between us,” he stated. “I’ll go first. I’m Ashe, Ashe Ubert. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Felix was initially hesitant to take Ashe’s hand, but reached out to do so, and awkwardly shook it. His mind kept screaming ‘HIS HANDS ARE SO SOFT!’ “Felix,” he calmly introduced himself to Ashe, unlike how his mind was reacting at that moment. “Felix Hugo Fraldarius. I’ll take your word for now, but should you prove to have some ulterior motive, know I won’t hesitate to take you down.”

“...D-Duly noted,” Ashe responded, evidently slightly frightened by Felix’s threat. He left go of the older student’s hand, something Felix silently cursed himself for letting happen, and cleared his throat. “So, uh, what are you looking for again?” he asked.

“I have a small selection of books I need to research for a project I’m working on for one of my courses,” Felix explained. He then took out the mint green paper and unfolded it before handing it to Ashe.

“Oh, hey, this is the same note that fell out of your bag earlier this week,” Ashe noted. “It’s a good thing I handed it back to you then.” He read over the content of the notes, and his eyes widened. “Ooh, Greek mythology! I know where all of these are!”

“You do?” Felix questioned, surprised at how quickly Ashe was able to recognize the list of resources on the note.

Ashe nodded his head. “I’m planning on majoring in mythological studies when I head to university, so I spend a lot of time researching the various myths here in the library,” he explained. “Come on, I’ll lead the way!” He grabbed ahold of Felix’s hand and guided the older student through the various bookshelves to get to where Felix needed to go.

As the younger student guided him to where he needed to be, Felix’s mind was racing around intensively. ‘Oh god, his hands are so soft!’ he mentally exclaimed to himself. ‘And he’s genuinely really nice to me, and he’s so cute, and- holy fuck, I think I have a crush on this boy! God damn it, Felix! Why the hell are you like this?! Why do you do this to yourself?! Why?!’

Felix spent none of that night working on his report, and instead, spent all of it thinking about his newfound puppy love for his underclassman.

...

“Oh, hey, whose cat is that on your background?”

Over the course of the next few weeks, Ashe actively sought out the company of Felix, in order to hang out with him whenever they could. The two bonded over their shared interest in swords, twentieth century slasher films, and rock music. And it was through those bonding experiences that Felix really did begin to fall in love with Ashe. The two were sitting together during their lunch period, and Felix was closing some tabs on his phone when Ashe peered over.

“Oh, that’s my late cat Manolo,” Felix explained to the underclassman. “He was my first cat as a kid, but passed away from a tumor in his hypothalamus when I was in elementary school. Sweet cat, but he did like to pee in the potted plants. Do you want to see a better picture of him?”

“Yes please!” Ashe chirped. Felix pulled up a higher resolution of Manolo on his phone and handed it over to Ashe. The cat was a Balinese breed with a small marking on its forehead that resembled a distorted heart of sorts. “Awh! He’s so cute!” the boy gushed. “I’m sorry to hear that he passed away, but I’m glad to hear that he was a good cat!” He handed the phone back to Felix, who then put it away in his pocket. “I wish I had one growing up. I love those guys.”

“...You know, you’ve never actually told me about your childhood, Ashe,” Felix commented, seizing the opportunity to learn a bit more about his crush. “What was it like?”

Ashe’s smile faded in a moment, which made Felix think he fucked up before seeing the underclassman pull out his own phone. He opened up a photo of him as a kid with two babies and what appeared to be his parents. “This is the last family photo my parents took with my siblings and I before they passed away in a car accident,” he explained. “We were taken in by Lonato after hopping around the foster care system for a bit, and both he and his son Christophe have been wonderful to us... but not a day passes by where I don’t miss them.” He put his phone away and chuckled a little as he wiped away the lone tear that ran down his face. “S-Sorry for dampening the mood,” he apologized.

“No, don’t be,” Felix stated. “You’d naturally miss your parents if you were close to them, and I can tell that you were. My sincerest condolences for your loss, but I’m glad to know you’re doing well now. I never would’ve guessed you had such a horrible thing happen in your life when you smile so much.” The older student could feel a pang of sorrow in his heart for the younger guy, and wanted to offer some level of help. Fortunately for him, the opportunity presented itself almost right away.

“Well, I appreciate the gesture, but this is my last year here at Saint Seiros,” Ashe sighed. “The tuition’s just too expensive for us to handle for another year without having his company file for bankruptcy.”

“...Then how about I try to get my father to sponsor you?”

Felix nearly instantly wished he could take back what he just said as he felt his face go red, but it was too late; Ashe was already looking at him as if he was a messiah. He cleared his throat, and explained to the underclassman “I’m a Fraldarius, and my father’s the CEO of Fraldarius Athletic Therapy Services, the main physical therapists servicing nearly every Western sports industry’s athletes. As such, we can easily afford to sponsor a few people every now and then. You’d probably have to go through a few hurdles because of my father at first, but I can guide you through them. I-If you want me to, that is.”

Ashe gave the older student a big hug, pulling him in close, causing Felix to blush even more. “Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!” Ashe repeated joyously. “You have no idea how that makes me feel! Ah, I should tell Lonato about this!” He let go of Felix, pulled out his phone, and left to call his adopted father, leaving Felix to ponder just how exactly he’ll convince his father to sponsor Ashe.

...

“Bring him over for dinner tomorrow. And heck, have him stay the night as well. If he proves to be a good guest, I’ll sponsor his next year at Saint Seiros.”

The topic was brought up over dinner as Felix dined with his father Rodrigue and his older brother Glenn. It took all of the black haired teen’s will to not look as if he were an absolute mess when bringing up the topic of sponsoring Ashe. He expected Rodrigue to give a swift and stern “No”. But he was instead met with what he had just heard.

“...Are... Are you serious?” Felix questioned. “That’s it? Nothing else? No physical exams, no cognitive tests, no... nothing? Just a dinner and a night over?”

Rodrigue shrugged. “Well, I don’t see why not,” he stated. “It’s not often that you, Felix ‘The Lone Wolf’ Hugo Fraldarius, would befriend someone and attempt to sponsor them. I’m willing to give them a shot if you are.”

“Well, they’re definitely friends, Father,” Glenn shared in a way that teased his younger brother. “I wonder just how deep that friendship with him will go.”

Felix could feel his face blush a deep crimson red at Glenn’s insinuation. Rodrigue just laughed it off. “Oh, Glenn. You always had a weird way of showing love with Felix,” he chortled. “For someone who’s allegedly such a gentleman with the ladies, you’re such a rabble-rouser with your own brother.”

“The ladies deserve the utmost care and delicacy when being serviced, Father,” Glenn commented. “But with Felix... with Felix, I could punch him in the face, and he’d strike back with a punch of his own to my guts. But we still love each other. We are brothers, after all.”

“Brotherly love won’t make me sorry for you if you end up in a hospital bed over you trying to shave the back of my head with a razor though.”

“Hah! Yeah, I know you wouldn’t like me doing that. So I shall refrain from it... for now, at least.”

“Ah, piss off, Glenn.”

Glenn and Rodrigue laughed in unison, which mildly irritated Felix. When the laughter settled down, however, Rodrigue turned his attention over to his younger son. “So, Felix...” he began. “Do you think you can get him to stay for the night tomorrow?”

“...I’ll try my best, Father. But I make no guarantees.”

“Splendid! I shall have a feast prepared for us, then!”

“Please don’t. His stomach is probably the size of a box of crayons.”

“All the more reason to stuff him up even further!”

“...God, reasoning with you can be just so impossible at times, Father.”

...

Asking Ashe to come over for the night the following day was a massive strike to Felix’s ego, as well as his heart. He wasn’t anticipating Ashe to immediately say yes, but when he did, all Felix wanted to do was scream. But he kept his worries inside, and instructed Ashe to meet him at the front of Saint Seiros as soon as he could with a small suitcase of clothes and any other necessities he may have. When school was over, Ashe was quick to make it back to his place, as was Felix, and met up at the designated location.

Felix pulled up to the school’s area with a mars black Porsche 911, which made Ashe audibly gasp. He wanted to impress the underclassman without overwhelming him, and he figured that the car was the best one they had that fit such a description. “Hey, you’re here,” he greeted the boy. “You got everything?”

“Yep! Th-Thank you for inviting me over for the night!” Ashe bowed to Felix. “I already let Lonato know about this, so I’ll be fine!”

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Felix nonchalantly responded. “Now hop in. My father’s expecting you.” Without saying another word, Ashe sat in the seat next to Felix, looking away in slight embarrassment over being in such a nice car for him, and held onto his suitcase. The two drove off to the Fraldarius’ place in silence. The entire time, Felix was having an internal meltdown over having Ashe staying at his place for the night.

When the two arrived at the Fraldarius residency, they were both greeted by a valet driver who offered to take the car off of Felix’s hand. The older student got out of the car after Ashe was out and holding his suitcase in his hand, and the driver stepped in to take the car away. As the valet drove off, Ashe turned to look at Felix. “...You guys have a valet driver?” he questioned.

“Huh? Doesn’t everyone?”

“Not unless you’re filthy rich.”

“...Do I really smell that bad? Should I take a quick shower before dinner?”

“Felix... that was an idiom.”

“...Oh. R-Right, of course. I’m not... actually... filthy...”

There was a slight pause with the two of them before Felix quickly made his way up to the front door, and swung it open. And standing by the entryway was none other than Rodrigue himself. “Ah, so this is the Ashe that Felix has been talking about!” he exclaimed joyfully. He examined the boy for a moment, looking slightly disappointed at his small stature, before ultimately shrugging it off.

“...Does this mean he approves of me?” Ashe whispered to his upperclassman. All Felix could offer in response to Ashe’s question was a small shrug.

“Now, Ashe, I must share that there are plenty of rooms in this house,” Rodrigue began. “However, most of them are currently undergoing an overhaul to make them more... contemporary.”

“Father, what do you mean by-?”

“So, as a result, you’ll have to stay with Felix in his room for the night.”

Felix could feel his face go red upon understanding what his father had just shared with them. Ashe Ubert, the guy he was crushing on, would have to share Felix’s bed with him for the night. The black haired guy silently scorned Glenn, figuring he was the one that gave Rodrigue the idea to partner the two up. “Now then, Felix, why don’t you go show Ashe your room?” Rodrigue suggested. “It’ll be a while until dinner’s ready. I’ll send a maid to let you know when the time comes.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Fine, sure, whatever you say Father,” he said. “Come on Ashe. I’ll lead you around.” He took ahold of Ashe’s free hand and guided him through the house to get to his room. And from behind him, he could swear he heard the quiet yet nearby snicker of Glenn at his misfortune.

...

“This... is your room?! This is basically a master bedroom!”

When the two got to Felix’s room, Ashe audibly gasped at the sheer size of it. He had a large flatscreen TV hanging from the wall with a massive shelf littered with gaming consoles and a DVD player on the bottom row and video games and movies on the upper row, a desktop setup that resembled that of pro-gamer setups at their homes, bookshelves that were built into the walls displaying several trophies for athletic endeavors, two bean bags set in front of the TV, and a massive king-sized bed. And, to top it all off, it had a connecting bathroom that seemed to be almost entirely made of marble. It was nothing short of impressive.

Felix scoffed. “This isn’t that big,” he said. “And even if it is, it doesn’t necessarily mean it’s good to have so much room. There comes a point in time where having too much space becomes a legitimate issue.”

“Not for my family,” Ashe commented. “We just live in a four bedroom place in a neighborhood of cookie cutter houses. We don’t have anything as lavish as... this. Heck, this room is probably bigger than one of the floors in its entirety at my place.”

“...When you put it like that, you make me feel stupid for saying my room isn’t that big,” Felix responded. “But whatever. Since we got time to kill, you wanna play a few rounds of Mortal Kombat? I got the new one with all of the DLC characters so far. Really fun stuff.”

“Ooh, I love Mortal Kombat!” Ashe chirped. He set himself down on one of the bean bags and looked back up at Felix. “Go easy on me for the first few rounds. I’m a bit rusty at fighting games.”

Felix chuckled as he knelt down to start up the console and stick the copy of Mortal Kombat into it. “Alright, sure, I’ll let you have a few warm-up rounds so you can get a taste for the character’s movepool, but after that, I’m not going easy on you.” He handed one of the controllers to Ashe and sat down on the adjacent bean bag chair. “Best of luck.”

The two spent a good two hours playing the game together, alternating between different types of characters; Felix tended to pick more aggressive characters like Shao Kahn and Baraka, while Ashe leaned more towards the characters with a strong sense of justice like Liu Kang and Sonya Blade. The two were mostly evenly matched despite Ashe’s inexperience with the new game, something which Felix found to be amusing and adorable. As they were wrapping up a round, a maid walked in.

“Master Felix, Mister Ashe, Master Rodrigue has requested both of your presences at the dinner table,” the maid shared with them, giving a small curtsy.

“Of course. Thank you, Meliana,” Felix thanked the maid. “We’ll be down in a few minutes.” Meliana curtsied once more and left, closing the door behind her as she did so. Felix got up from his bean bag and helped Ashe out of his before quickly putting everything away. “We should probably hurry,” the older student explained. “My father’s been anticipating this moment. He probably has a bunch of questions he’d like to ask you, so be prepared."

Ashe nodded in understanding. “Of course. Thank you for letting me know,” Ashe thanked Felix. “Now let’s get a move on. I’d hate to be such a rude guest.”

...

The two arrived at the dinner table and found that both Rodrigue and Glenn were already there, sitting down next to each other, leave two seats adjacent to them available for the students to sit at. Felix and Ashe both took their seats as a maid came by to fill up their glasses with iced water. Felix simply gave a small grunt of approval when the maid filled his glass, while Ashe went for a more warm “Thank you so much!” She seemed confused for a moment, but then smiled as she walked off.

“So,” Glenn began as he eyed the younger boy. “You must be Ashe, the guy Felix mentioned yesterday. How kind of you to accept our invitation to spend the night. My sincerest apologies for it being so sudden. We merely wish to get to know you more if we are to sponsor you.”

“Oh, no, it’s my pleasure!” Ashe stated. “I wasn’t expecting something of this sort, so when Felix told me that you guys wanted to do this, I was more than happy to oblige! Lonato was also happy to hear this! Ah, Lonato- I mean, Mister Gaspard is my adoptive father.”

“Oh, so you’re the eldest adoptive son of Gaspard,” Rodrigue commented. “I recall him mentioning about you and your siblings at a dinner party for a charity event a few years back. How’s his law firm doing so far?”

Ashe was surprised at how the CEO of such a large services company knew his adoptive father, and had to shake his head slightly to bring himself back to reality. “It’s going quite smoothly, I believe,” he shared. “Though it’s still quite small, and Lo- Mister Gaspard’s funding his eldest son Christophe’s time at law school to inherit the firm as well. It’s a bit difficult to pay for both law school and an elite academy like Saint Seiros, so... if I don’t receive some kind of scholarship, I won’t be able to continue attending Saint Seiros next year.”

“He explained all that to me when we were having a conversation about cats. Remember Manolo? The Balinese one?” Felix added. “He’s been kind to me, so when he shared his story with me, I just... wanted to be able to help is all.”

Glenn looked amused as Felix’s face looked mildly flushed as the younger son reached for his water, and folded his arms. “In that case, Ashe, I’d like to ask you a question,” he spoke up. “Please be honest with me when you answer it.”

“Of course!” Ashe agreed. “What did you want to ask me?”

“What do you think of Felix?”

Felix choked on the water he was drinking when Glenn popped the question on Ashe, and began violently coughing as a result, practically keeling over as he did so. Ashe was immediately worried for his upperclassman’s well being as Rodrigue looked on with amusement. Glenn just cackled as Felix as the younger sibling glared daggers at him in between coughs. “Felix, please, do be mindful of your manners,” Glenn teased. “We’re at the dinner table, and we have a guest dining with us as well.”

“Screw you Glenn,” Felix hissed as he regained his composure. “I was choking, and you just sat there and laughed at me.”

“Oh come now Felix, it’s just some water,” Glenn reminded him. “It wouldn’t have killed you.” He turned his attention back over to Ashe with a grin on his face, as if he wasn’t just laughing at his own brother’s misfortune. “So, Ashe. Have you decided on an answer?”

Ashe squirmed a bit in his chair, evidently uncomfortable with being put on the spotlight. “W-Well, I suppose I can share...” he mumbled. “I think he’s a nice guy. I know he’s a bit... standoffish... but he has genuinely good intentions deep down. I-I don’t think he would’ve offered me the scholarship opportunity if he was a bad guy. In a way... he’s sort of like a knight.”

By the end of Ashe’s little ramble, both he and Felix were red in the face, and Glenn had a coy smile on his face. Before he could speak another word then, Meliana came in with a cart full of dishes, setting each one in front of the people at the table. Rodrigue took the opportunity to dismiss her for the rest of the evening, which she thanked him for before exiting with the cart.

“My, this food simply looks amazing!” Rodrigue complimented. “I hope it’s to your liking, Ashe.” The dish all four had in front of them was salmon meunière atop a bed of a jasmine rice pilaf, all coated in a creamy lemon butter sauce. A small amount of collard greens adorned the side of the dish.

“W-Wow...” Ashe looked on in amazement. “This looks so nice. I almost don’t want to eat it, just because it’ll ruin its beauty.”

Felix, on the other hand, had already started eating. “You should eat it,” he shared with his mouth full. “It’s extremely good. Trust me on this.”

Ashe was hesitant to try it because of its immaculate presentation, but upon hearing Felix’s words on the quality of the taste, he grabbed a fork and tore off a small piece of the salmon with it, making sure to get some of the sauce and rice as well. When he finally put it in his mouth and began chewing, his eyes sparkled as if fireworks were going off in them. And with a big grin on his face, he exclaimed “This is super delicious! Thank you so much for offering this to me!” as he took another bite of the salmon.

...

After the dinner had finished, Felix and Ashe retreated back to the bedroom in order to binge watch all the movies in the Sleepaway Camp series from before the turn of the century. Felix learned that, whenever Ashe was scared, he would cling onto something like an arm or a pillow and cower in fear, as that’s what he did regularly with almost every death. Eventually, it was time for the two to go sleep, which led to an awkward conversation.

The two boys were already dressed in their nightwear; Felix in nothing but some loose shorts, and Ashe in an undershirt and a pair of sweatpants. They stood on opposite sides of the bed. “S-So, um... should I just try to stay on my side of the bed, while you stay on the other?” Ashe offered.

“While that is a plausible option, I don’t think it’ll work,” Felix explained. “I have no idea how you sleep, so I don’t know if you’ll try to crawl up to me and bury your head in my chest or something.”

Ashe’s face went red at the remark Felix made. “I-I-I don’t do that!” he stammered, evidently taken aback by the upperclassman’s words. “If it bothers you that much, I could just take a pillow and blanket and sleep on the floor.”

“And let you have a sore back the next morning. Screw that,” Felix grunted. “You’re my guest, so I’m not going to subject you to that. But I can do that myself. It won’t be that bad. I’ve handled worse before.”

“N-No!” Ashe quickly interjected. “Please don’t hurt your back because of me! Let’s just-!” The boy took a second to calm himself down and collect his thoughts before continuing. “Let’s just do what I suggested at the start; staying on each side of the bed.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, I yield,” he accepted, folding his arms. “It’s late, and I don’t particularly feel like continuing this discussion right now, so let’s just do that and call it a night.” Ashe nodded, and the two climbed into the bedsheets, trying to stay as far apart as they could from one another without falling off the bed. Despite being scared as hell earlier, Ashe was able to quickly fall asleep, and Felix found himself dozing off to the sound of his underclassman’s gentle snores.

When he woke up, however, he wasn’t expecting the two of them to be spooning each other.

It wasn’t apparent at first; Felix woke up as he normally would on any other day. But in his early morning grogginess, he felt something against his body as he went to scratch himself. Looking down, it was none other than Ashe, resting just beside him. And that woke up him more than any coffee ever could.

He didn’t want to disturb the younger guy’s sleep; Felix could see he was resting, almost as if he was taken straight out of a romance story. ‘He looks so serene, and to bother him would be absolutely unforgivable,’ he thought to himself. But at the same time, Felix needed to scratch himself, lest he let the itch on his side grow. And he couldn’t do that without moving his arm, which was wrapped around Ashe’s frame.

Taking his sweet time to be excruciatingly slow about it, Felix pulled his arm away from Ashe and crawled out of his bed so he could leave the boy be, and made his way over to the bathroom so he could take care of some of his basic morning routines. After a quick trip to the toilet, Felix found that Ashe was now awake, looking at him with sleepy eyes. ‘He’s so fucking cute like this, holy shit,’ Felix thought in his head. ‘If I could wake up like this every day, I’d probably be the happiest man alive.’

“Well, someone’s finally up,” Felix said to him in a lightly mocking tone. “I could’ve sworn you were dead or something.”

Ashe rubbed his eyes, evidently too tired to process Felix’s jokes at the moment. “I’m sorry if I woke you up...” he mumbled. “Your bed was just really comfy.”

Felix’s face flushed red at the comment. ‘Comfy, huh? I wish you could sleep in it with me more,’ he thought. “Well, whatever. You’re up now, so let’s get this day started.” He went over to the shower and turned it on, letting the water run for it until a small bellow of steam filled the bathroom’s ceiling. “I’m going to hop in the shower now, so take it once I’m done,” he instructed. “I’ll be dropping you back at Saint Seiros once we’re done with breakfast.”

“Oh, you’re serving me breakfast as well?” Ashe questioned. “Thank you so much, Felix. I really, truly do appreciate it.” Felix just gave him a small smile as he shrugged off his clothes and hopped into the shower.

The rest of the morning went by fast; the two boys finished showering and went downstairs to eat breakfast - Felix made some omelettes for everyone to have, much to Ashe’s surprise - and it was time for Felix to take the younger boy back to the academy grounds. “It was nice meeting you both!” Ashe bid the two older men. “Please take care!” Felix loaded Ashe’s suitcase in the trunk of the same Porsche he brought the boy over to the Fraldarius residence with, revved the engine, and was off.

The drive was mildly awkward at first, but it was Ashe who broke the awkwardness. “Thank you so much for everything, Felix,” he thanked his upperclassman. “I’m sure Lonato will be happy to know that I’m most likely going to get that scholarship. A-And if you need me to do anything else, just tell me!”

“...Well, it wouldn’t hurt to have you as my boyfriend...”

“...Come again?”

The sudden realization that Felix had voiced his inner thoughts out loud, loud enough for Ashe to have been able to hear him, causing him to slam on the breaks, jerking the two forward violently. Felix looked at Ashe with eyes that made him look like he had just witnessed his parents being killed in front of him a la tragic Batman backstory. “...D-Did I... Did I say something?” Felix asked, evidently worrying over it.

Ashe’s face went red. “Y-Yeah... you did,” he affirmed. “You said it... wouldn’t hurt for me to be your... b-b-boyfriend..."

“...Oh.” Felix turned his attention away from Ashe and back onto the road. The path they were driving on was a secluded one, so no one would be driving by them or behind them. He just wanted to distract himself from the sheer embarrassment he was feeling. “W-Well, uh... we can just pretend you never-“

“I wouldn’t mind it.”

Drawn to Ashe once more, Felix stared at the younger boy with surprise. Ashe tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. “I-I didn’t think you swung that way... but I always thought you were so cool,” Ashe explained. “And I think that coolness was what... drew me to you.”

“...Then I guess that settles it,” Felix muttered. “We’re... dating now.”

“...Y-Yeah.”

Felix started the car back up again and continued to drive back to Saint Seiros. When the two arrived, he helped Ashe out of the car and got his suitcase for him. “So, um... What do we do now?” Ashe asked. “I-I’ve never dated another person before.”

“Me neither,” Felix admitted. “But for now... maybe we could try, er, kissing or something.”

“...O-Okay.”

Felix stepped closer to Ashe, and the two boys’ faces were redder than a tomato. Eventually, Felix leaned down and kissed Ashe on the lips. The both of them were evidently inexperienced at kissing - Ashe kept having his upper teeth scrape against Felix’s lower lip on accident, and Felix’s lips were almost rigid and robotic-like - but it wasn’t as if they weren’t enjoying it; far from it. Felix had pulled Ashe a little closer to him, and Ashe gracefully leaned in to make it easier for them to try and make out with each other. Eventually though, they pulled away.

Shortly after doing so, a car was honking from behind him. “Oh, that’s Lonato!” Ashe exclaimed. He grabbed his suitcase and began to run to the car. “Bye Felix! I’ll text you later!” he shouted. All Felix could do was wave at him as he dipped into his adoptive father’s car and drove off.

Felix staggered back over to his own car and sat down in the driver’s seat, looking down at his own feet after buckling himself up. ‘I... have a boyfriend now...’ he thought to himself. ‘I... have a boyfriend now. I have a boyfriend now. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW! HOLY FUCK, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW!!!’ The revelation hit him hard, and he was grinning ear to ear as he drove back to the Fraldarius residence. When he got back, Glenn was there to welcome him back.

“Ah, welcome back Felix!” he greeted him. “How’s your new boyfriend? Doing well, I presume?”

“...H-How the hell did you know we’re dating now?” Felix questioned. “We just started dating less than an hour ago.”

“Oh, I had a secret microphone installed in every car.”

“...Damn you for doing that Glenn. You’re horrible for that.”

“And you’re a total gay mess for a cute underclassman of yours who you offered a scholarship just because of a sob story. Come now, Felix, it was obvious you had a thing for him for a while.”

“...I hate it when you’re right.”

“I know you do. And I’m always right, so I guess that means you hate me all the time, huh?”

“It sure feels that way at times, yeah.”

“Hah! I love you too, Felix.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I planned on writing this for Ashelix Week 2020 as just a really short 2000 word-ish story, and that's really reflective on how short the first few sections of the story are. However, as I continued to write this, I realized that I could genuinely make this into a really good story if I put effort into it. But I wanted to try to finish the other prompts for Ashelix Week, so I did... and failed. What did I learn from this? Nothing, because I'm going to keep procrastinating.
> 
> For those of you who wanted Ashelix Week stuff... here, I guess. Sorry it isn't super good.


End file.
